guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chilling Victory (PvP)
Changing functionality of skills so there's a PvP and a PvE variant...okay i can dig it, but changing the attribute is a bit strange :s - Nytemyre 02:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Dev notes says that it was done to limit the spiking potential of the dervish. This was just too punishing at the end of a chain. — Powersurge360Violencia 02:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I can see that it can make sense, as cold damage is typically more tied to wind prayers line... but this is the first case of them doing a PvP variant that changes attributes. It is very strange to me as well. It could have been worse, they could have just nerfed the damage ability to hell on it. At least they left the damage capability alone, and just moved its attribute. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 02:57, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::So then this brings up an important question: what do we do with the QRs and stuff now? --Gimmethegepgun 03:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Huge nerf. This skill was widely used, it was a powerful skill. This nerf makes it very difficult if dervishs are using Earth prayers-not sure about GvG.Gorbachev116 04:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ffs...Roxas XIII 11:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) The nerf didn't affect much, quite a few dervishes are still using this skill and it still feels obscenely overpowered, especially on Avatar of Lyssa using dervishes. Personally just got hit by it about fifty times, and each time the total damage taken from the skill was above 75, with the highest at 140 X_X -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Attack type Shouldn't this be a Melee Attack rather than a Scythe Attack? Since it is no longer bound to Scythe Mastery we should be able to use it with any weapon; and since it does not trigger for each foe hit (as the description implies) using it with single hit weapons makes sense. Thoughts? --heurist 20:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :That doesn't really matter imo. By that logic, all Scythe Mastery skills should be Scythe Attacks... Anyhow, it's still a scythe attack, and we can't change it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not all Scythe attacks have to be in Scythe Mastery-- 22:46, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think you thought about what you typed. Thats like there being a sword attack in axe mastery. Or a smiting spell in healing prayers. It doesn't make sense that it's not just a melee attack now. If it's not changed there should be an earth prayers scythe skill...perhaps a buff or just change to reap impurities.-- 01:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Why '''must' there be an EP Scythe Attack cause WP happens to have one? Also, about the Sword Attack in Axe Mast.→ Wind Prayers won't kill without Scythe. Axe Mastery will kill without a Sword (Evis says hi). It is completely different. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:52, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::::If it was a melee attack, it'd be overpowered for dagger sins. 13:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't see what is so wrong with it being a scythe attack in wind prayers,also there are a few other skills like this *cough* disarm *cough*. 05:04, 16 September 2008 (UTC)